Torture! Or not?
by firecewolf
Summary: what would happen if the aphrodite cabin gave percy,thalia,clarisse,annabeth,nico, and the stolls a make-over? read to find out. enjoy!


PERCY POV

Ok, me, Annabeth, Travis, Connor, Clarisse, Nico, and Thalia were sitting in my cabin just chilling. A cloud of pink erupted in the middle of my room. Standing in the middle of the cloud was Aphrodite, goddess of love. She looked at us and said "tsk, tsk, you all have a crappy sense of fashion!"

Annabeth blushed but got this angry look in her eyes. "Why are you hating on our clothes?"

Saving her from being blown to bits I said "Yeah, why? Last I checked arepostal was in. ".

Feeling self-conscious I picked at my shirt. I was wearing a blue t- shirt with three buttons in the front with the top one open. I had on black jeans and black and blue Osiris shoes. Girls kept telling me I looked hot. I didn't look that bad, did I?

Aphrodite shook her head "It is, but you can look way hotter!"

Everyone looked at me and shrugged their shoulders. Almost everyone. Clarisse had on an expression that said if we did this she was going to kill me.

Aphrodite smiled and said "It's not like you have a choice so let's go!"

She snapped her fingers and we were transported into the Aphrodite cabin. All the girls screamed and tackled me. After Aphrodite got them settled down, I came up covered in lip-gloss. Everyone laughed.

Aphrodite yelled "Ok girls, make 'em pretty!"

With that she disappeared and signed our death warrant. Girls surged forward and grabbed everyone of us. I had three girls torturing… I mean helping me. One seemed older than the rest and commanded that they cut my hair. They girls smiled and took out scissors, a water bottle, and a can of gel. They dragged me to a sink and strapped down my arms and legs. The older one grabbed a bottle of shampoo and conditioner. "Ohh, it smells like chocolate covered strawberries." She then proceeded to dump the whole bottle on my head. When they rinsed my hair they would have drowned me if not for the fact I could breathe underwater. Still it felt bad when the shampoo and water got in my nose. "Now conditioner!" before I could protest they dumped another bottle on my head. I will NEVER be able to eat chocolate covered strawberries again! When they finished they dragged e to another chair. After strapping me down they said "Ok time for the haircut!" They turned me away from the mirror and started to cut my hair. I feel asleep. I woke when I felt a sharp poke in my ribs like your new hair Percy?"

"Yeah it looks good" I looked HOT! My hair was now spiky but still thick and a little long. They giggled and took me to a room. They pointed at some clothes and told me to put them on. I did. Awhile later I came back out. I saw Clarisse, Annabeth, Nico, the stolls, and Thalia. All the girls looked hot, even Clarisse! Annabeth was wearing a beautiful gray dress with satin pumps and a string of pearls. Clarisse wore a red dress but also had her stringy hair in an elegant bun. Thals wore an electric blue dress and had added black leather gloves with the fingers missing. I rolled my eyes. Only Thalia would wear those with a dress. Travis wore a black vest with a long sleeved yellow shirt. He wore a pair of blue jeans and a pair of black converse. Connor wore the same thing except with a dark blue shirt. Nico wore a dark gray shirt underneath a black jacket. He had on black slacks and black dress shoes. The girls turned to talk to me and their jaws hit the floor. Finally Thalia stuttered out"y-you c-cleaned up nice p-p-Perce"

I smiled and nodded my thanks. I was wearing a sea green dress shirt with a black tie and a black leather jacket. I had on jeans as black as night with white Jordans. I also wore a pair of wraparound ray bans. I looked like some male model. I smiled and said" Time to test the look". I walked outside and walked up to the first group of girls I saw. I cleared my throat. They looked at me, about to tell me off for interrupting their important conversation. They gasped as they looked at me. A few even drooled. I flashed them a goofy smile. They all fainted. Still laughing I located my friends.

They all asked "Did it work?"

I smiled and said"yup" popping my lips on the 'p'.

The guys ran around trying to talk to hot girls. Clarisse, Thalia, and Annabeth asked" Now what?"

Before I could answer, Aphrodite made an appearance.

"Nothing' she said, smiling" or you could try and score a hot date"

We all looked at each other. Then we all yelled "Hell yeah!"

We ran off trying to hook up with as many people as possible.

At the end of the day I had twenty-three dates to look forward too. Just before I passed out I thought _"it has been a pretty good day" _

Smiling I went to sleep hearing the sounds of Nico, Connor, and Travis, running around yelling "Will you go out with me!"


End file.
